Precure All Stars Lessons - Honesty is the Best Policy
by Arielrocks2
Summary: "Precure All Stars Lessons - Honesty is the Best Policy" is about "Honesty" is the opposite of "Lying", where the "Truth" about never lying to others (like Yayoi Kise shouldn't lie about transferring to another school outside of "Nanairogaoka", Japan in Smile Precure! - Episode 9.) which was taught by "Rikka Hishikawa.


2004-2014 Copyright Toei Animation, Asahi Broadcasting Corporation, Izumi Todo, and more! All Rights Reserved.

Credit to **Wikipedia**.

Rikka Hishikawa: Hi! I'm Rikka Hishikara! Today's "Precure All Stars Lessons - Honesty is the Best Policy"

**Honesty** refers to a **facet** of moral character and connotes positive and **virtuous** attributes such as **integrity, truthfulness,** and straightforwardness, including straightforwardness of conduct, along with the absence of lying, cheating, theft, etc. Furthermore, honesty means being trustworthy, **loyal, fair,** and **sincere.**

If you're truly honest to yourself and others and seen **Disney's Sofia The First** , you might have remembered **Prince James** lying to himself about actually breaking a beautiful, glass-stained family picture of his family by accident in one episode called **"A Royal Mess"** by using one of his toy balls.

In Smile Precure - Episode 9, Yayoi lied to herself about herself becoming transfer student to another Japanese school but "Nanairogaoka Middle School" in Japan, so here's the story everyone:

On the morning of April **Fool's** Day, **Yayoi** was lured out of bed by her mother **Chiharu's** promise of hotcakes for breakfast. In fact, Chiharu was telling a lie. In return, Yayoi lied that she had gotten a boyfriend, and seeing her mother's shocked expression, Yayoi got excited at the thought of shocking her friends at school as well. Before she left, Chiharu warned Yayoi to be sure to clarify the situation if she decided to play any pranks.

In Bad End Kingdom, **Akaoni** was also getting into the mood of April Fool's, **drawing** up a new bad ending in which he defeats Momotarou. Wolfrun commented that since their job was to create bad endings, Akaoni technically was not lying. This got Akaoni confused, and he decided to go out to the human world to steal everyone's happiness through lies.

In **school,** Yayoi first met up with **Miyuki** and **Candy** at the shoe lockers. Wanting to surprise her friends, Yayoi came up with a lie about having to transfer to another school. After seeing Miyuki's shocked expression, Yayoi decided to have a little more fun, adding that today was her last day in school. Just as she wanted to confess her lie, she turned around to see Miyuki already gone.

A panicked Miyuki ran to look for **Akane,** telling her about Yayoi's imminent transfer. Akane insisted that they keep the fact a secret; as the both of them had experiences with school transfers, they felt that Yayoi would have wanted to keep it a secret so as not to make a fuss. Just then, Yayoi came to confess her lie, but with the two fussing over her, she could not get a word in. In the end, she still could not get her confession out.

After homeroom period, Miyuki and Akane told **Reika** and **Nao** about Yayoi's transfer, and the four were devastated. Nao and Reika came to confront Yayoi before music class, asking why she did not tell them about the transfer earlier, but Miyuki and Akane, the two transfer students, came to her defence, saying that it was understandable as Yayoi wanted to spend her last day happily with her good friends. In her mind, Yayoi knew that she had to confess to stop things from getting worse, but she was constantly interrupted by the others and could not say a word.

After music class, Yayoi was staring at the mirror in her Smile Pact when the others came to look for her. Mistakenly thinking that Yayoi was worried about leaving the Pretty Cure team, the other girls assured her that they would do their best to cover for her, and told her not to worry. During lunch break, Yayoi went to the school rooftop alone, drawing a manga picture to help her in apologizing to the rest since she was now too afraid to confess in words. However, her drawing was blown away by the wind before she could show it to the rest.

Just then, Miyuki came to fetch Yayoi back to class, where the entire class had prepared a farewell party, organized by Reika, for Yayoi. Panicked that the entire class would be angry should she confess and not want to be her friend anymore, Yayoi started to cry and ended up running out of class. Just then, Akaoni found Yayoi's drawing, and created a Bad End alternate reality and stole everyone's happiness. The girls transformed into Pretty Cure to fight.

Akaoni created a tennis court roller **Akanbe** to battle the Cures, and successfully beat them by lying about his next moves. Angered, the Cures demanded a fair fight, stating that they hated liars. Akaoni then teased Peace about being a liar herself, and Peace had no choice but to confess her lie. However, the Cures were relieved at hearing the truth, and were glad that Peace was not going to transfer after all. With renewed determination, Peace easily defeated the Akanbe and purified it with Peace Thunder, earning the pudding Cure Decor piece.

Back in class, Yayoi apologized to the entire class for lying, and everyone was relieved. However, the other girls stated that they did not like Yayoi much anymore because of this incident, causing her to panic, but she was relieved when they confessed that they were lying too, and actually really liked Yayoi.

Kind or not, **Precure** fans, A **Lie** is a **Lie**. **Period.** :(

But Again, That's all for now! :)

See ya Precure fans for another "Precure Lesson".

- **Rikka Hishikawa** from **Doki Doki Precure!**


End file.
